yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Defenders From Another Dimension (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Defenders From Another Dimension. Narrator: When an evil threat arose in spirit, Scar begins his dark purpose to conquer all realms. Until, Max Tennyson, Leader of Plumbers and his allies form a new team of heroes to protect all realms. They are Power Rangers Realm Force! The story begins at the Outlands, Scar's evil spirit has returned from the underworld. Scar: At last, I am free! Dogo: Scar's back, Kijana. Mom and Dad are gonna be so surprised! Kijana: Oh yeah, Let's got tell them and the other outsiders. So, They left to spread the word around the Outlands. Soon enough, The Realms of Other Worlds were falling out of balance and in great risk of danger. Meanwhile, Ben Tennyson, her cousin, Gwen were about to join their friend, Kevin Levin. Carl Tennyson: Well, I wonder what Kevin's up to. I just hope he stays out of trouble this time. Ben Tennyson: No worries, We've been working together keeping the world save a usual. Sandra Tennyson: We know, Ben. Carl Tennyson: And you trust him too, Gwen. Gwen Tennyson: Don't worry, Uncle Carl. We trust him. Frank Tennyson: Just be careful, Both of you. Gwen Tennyson: We will, Dad. Ben Tennyson: Sure thing, Uncle Frank. Natalie Tennyson: I've packed everything for the road. Gwen Tennyson: Thanks, Mom. Ben Tennyson: We'll be in touch. Just then, Max Tennyson arrives in his RV. Frank Tennyson: He's here. So, Ben and Gwen came outside to see their grandfather. Ben Tennyson: Hey, Grandpa. Good to see you. Max Tennyson: Hey, Ben, Gwen. (hugging his grandchildren) I was beginning to think I wouldn't make it. Carl Tennyson: It's good to see you, Dad. Max Tennyson: Same to you, Carl, Frank. Frank Tennyson: Hello, Dad. Sandra Tennyson: We'll miss you both so much. Natalie Tennyson: See you both real soon. Ben Tennyson: Bye, Mom. Bye, Aunt Natalie. Gwen Tennyson: Bye, Mom. Bye, Aunt Sandra. Ben Tennyson: We're ready when you are, Grandpa. See ya, Dad, Uncle Frank. Gwen Tennyson: Bye, Dad. Bye, Uncle Carl. Max Tennyson: Carl, Frank, I'll watch over them until I'm done. Frank Tennyson: We know you will, Dad. Carl Tennyson: Just take your time, We'll keep in touch. Max Tennyson: We'll see you all soon. And so, Kevin joined in as they set off on an adventure. Suddenly, There was a huge earthquake. Ben Tennyson: What was that!? Kevin Levin: I have no idea. Max Tennyson: There's something wrong, We're gonna need all the help we can get. Ben Tennyson: We're ready for this. Max Tennyson: But not on our own, Ben. We're gather help from our friends from the other worlds. With that said, Max, Ben, Gwen and Kevin met with Laval, Lloyd Garmadon, their friends, Lloyd's uncle, Wu, his father, Garmadon, Kai and Nya's parents, Ray and Maya, Laval's father, King Lagravis, his uncle, Lavertus and Fluminox. Max Tennyson: Wu, Garmadon, Ray, Maya, Lagravis, Lavertus, Fluminox, Thank you all for coming in short notice. Sensei Wu: I'm just glad you brought us here, Max. Sensei Garmadon: Something is causing an earthquake in Ninjago along with Chima. Fluminox: I'm afraid it is the work of Scar, He has return in his evil spiritual form. Ben Tennyson: Who's Scar? Max Tennyson: Scar is a former king of the Pride Lands who killed his brother, Mufasa. King Lagravis: We've told your grandfather all about him, Simba reclaim his rightful place as king when he defeated him a long time ago. Gwen Tennyson: But, How could he return? Fluminox: None of us know yet, Gwen Tennyson. But I fear he could be a threat to all realms and the earth itself. Sensei Garmadon: We're going need all the help we can get. Max, What do you suggest? Max Tennyson: I suggest we find a group a brave teenagers to protect it. Lavertus: That's it? I highly doubt it'll work. Or do I? Max Tennyson: Ben, See if you, Gwen, Kevin, Lloyd, Laval and the others could find any teenagers brave enough. Ben Tennyson: You got it, Grandpa. So, They make ready to search for help as Max begins to make progress. First, Connor Lacey was about finish with school when Ben came to see him. Ben Tennyson: Connor Lacey? Connor Lacey: Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey